percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 11: Greeks vs Romans
"What is the matter with you?", Juan shouted at me. "Juan please calm down", Katerina said. "No the Greek has let our enemy escape, Ouranos death would have meant the end of this war", Juan said. "Quintus would have been forced into the underworld, you would have killed my best friend!", I said. "That's just collateral damage", he replied. He said as if it was no concern, that it was like stepping on a fly. I ran and tackled him into the ground. "Silas!, what are you doing!", Claudia shouted. Her words fell on deaf ears, I was focusing my rage on Juan who was putting up a good fight. Emiley returned with the legionaries who were all equipped with very dangerous weapons. "What is going on?", Emiley asked. "My mighty legion the Greeks have betrayed us, let us show them no mercy", Juan said. The Roman demigods ran towards Juan and so I was forced to retreat to my friends. We were out numbered, their was only seven of us and about sixteen of them if you count Katerina and Lucas. "Attack!". "Well this isn't going well", I said. The Romans charged towards us and we did the same. I was battling Juan and it seemed we both been waiting for this moment. I was starting to feel worried for my friends, they were being out numbered and I had a strong urge to turn around and help them. "Keep your eyes on me Greek", Juan said. I flipped Stream Surge and it turned into its sword form. I swung my sword and he swung his axe, when our weapons collided sparks flew in every direction. I tried to slash at his arm but he evaded with ease. Juan started to control the air currents and using them to knock me over. Now the whole controlling air thing was starting to get on my nerves, first the storm spirits, then Ouranos, and now Juan, this power is getting on my nerves. I tried to get to the water but Juan summoned a lightning bolt in my path. "Whoa!", I shouted. "Come with me", Juan said. He gripped me and we flew into the air. I wanted to stab him but if I did we would both fall and die. I focused on the water down below and summoned it towards us, The water was moving at jet like speeds that Juan couldn't fly fast enough to avoid. The water grabbed us and pulled us under, I was find think to my ability to breathe under water, but Juan couldn't. I wanted to leave him here but I couldn't, I brought him to the surface and saw my friends battling the Romans and losing. "I started all this", I said sadly. "Yes you did", Juan said. He stood up and was about to swing his axe at my head. Fire came out of nowhere and surrounded everyone, and everybody stopped fighting. The source of the fire was Lucas and standing beside him was Katerina and Emiley. "You all need to stop!", Emiley said. "We are suppose to work together fulfill our quest", Katerina said. "If you continue on fighting then you only succeed in killing each other. We are suppose to be allies but we still act like enemies. Greeks and Romans must work together if we want to survive. Juan you are a praetor of Rome not a child. Silas you are my brother and you are here as a representative for your camp, act as if you have some sense and lets leave to continue our quest". We were all stunned from what she said and she was right, we need to work together if we want Kronos's scythe. "Wow Katerina I couldn't have said it better", Emiley said. I turned around to face Juan and he had a look of anger and embarrassment on his face. "I'm sorry we need to work together", I said and put my hand out. "Agree", he replied and shook my hand. "Great lets go", Katerina said. Chapter 12: The Island Kui Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe Category:Chapter Page